


Dirty Deeds in the District

by Bestaley



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestaley/pseuds/Bestaley
Summary: A perfect marriage? A perfect life? There is more beneath the surface of Katniss and Peeta's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

If it was not such an awful day, it would be a perfect day. The winter air had seemingly vanished and the dandelions came out greeting the warm sunshine. In the trees, mockingjays sing peaceful melodies, creating a whimsical feeling over our humble coal mining district. Children playing in the streets while overworked parents sleep in.

By all accounts, it was was a perfect day. And yet...

And yet, I stand over the grave of my beloved, deceased husband, Peeta Mellark. Dressed in all black, I remain stoic while others in attendance at the funeral cry. Prim was weeping into the sleeve of my mother, Haymtich let out one long tear, Annie Cresta, who's already hysterical as it is, was on her knees in anguish.

So many others. All in pain and distress. Noticeably absent from the funeral was Peeta's family. They refused to come, not wanting to be a part of "a circus of grief" as Mrs. Mellark had put it.

All this misery is terribly uncomfortable, I have to admit. Perhaps Mrs. Mellark was on to something.

It's hard to slip away when you are the widow, but I manage to since everyone is overcome with their feelings. Not far from the funeral scene, is an abandoned shack that allows me to disappear from everyone.

I catch my breath. My head has been spiraling for days since Peeta's death. Finally I can get some alone time.

Or so I thought.

"What's a widow like you, doing at a place like this?" Cato asks after coming out of the shack, clearly drunk with Clove on his arm.

"What are you two doing? Making out at your friend's funeral? Why are you not there?" I ask demanding answers.

"Oh please, we took off for the same reason you did. It's all a bit...much. And that eulogy from Effie was so stupid." Clove harps in.

I roll my eyes and Cato takes out two cigarettes, offering me one.

"Shall we?" he says.

I cannot resist. It is a bad habit I picked up from hanging around him, but the moment is just too tempting.

Cato and I light up.

"Gross. You know how I feel about you smoking, Cato." Clove spits out.

"Then take your skinny ass back to the funeral." he says.

"Bastard." she storms off.

There's a moment of silence after she leaves. Cato gives a small smile.

"Lovely relationship you guys have." I say.

"Despite how everything appears, we are quite sorry for your loss. I know this last week has been disorienting to say the least. Trying to cope with Peeta's death. I am still shocked myself." he takes a long drag. "What are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Shocked myself, obviously!" I snap back.

"Okay, okay. I know you feel awful about what's happened. No need to get defensive."

"I just cannot wrap my brain around it, you know? One moment we are in the kitchen celebrating the news of my pregnancy on his 25th birthday and the next moment the oven explodes as he's taking out the cheese buns. Like what the fuck! How am I supposed to even deal with this!" I say in desperation.

"Listen, Katniss...I don't know if this is the alcohol talking...but...maybe I should not say this...although...are you not just a little relieved?" Cato asks.

I almost feel like punching him in the throat. Or better yet, just killing him. He is far too big and muscular for me to do any real damage however.

"What did you just say?" I retort.

He gives me a stern look. "Don't play dumb. We both know you have been sleeping around and the baby is almost certainly not his. Peeta was bound to find out eventually. His death might be tragic for you, but it clears you of ever getting caught."

"You promised me you would never bring that up! I confided in you!" I yell quietly.

"Your secret is safe with me. I have not told anyone that you've been sleeping with Darius, Gale and who knows else."

"Then what? Are you accusing me of orchestrating his death?"

"Of course not. You're just a whore not a murderer."

"Fuck you!"

"Yes please. You've been fucking everyone else. How come I haven't gotten a piece yet?" he laughs.

I step on the cigarette and fall to the floor crying. "Oh gosh, what have I done!"

Cato just lets me sob for several minutes, until he helps stand me up.

"Everyone's going to see you if you continue crying like that. We both know that's your real fear. Letting people know you have emotions besides anger."

Somehow I let out a tiny smile.

"Fine" I say, wiping my tears. "Let's go into the shack."...


	2. Chapter 2

We step into the shack and it's filthy, but at least it provides me with some privacy from the world. I let out an enormous sigh and feel emotionally exhausted from all the shame, guilt, sadness and anxiety that has been building up inside of me. There is only so much a person can take.

Cato closes the door and a skylight provides a decent amount of illumination.

"So...what should we do?" Cato asks inquisitively.

"Excuse me?" I reply in confusion. "I did not come in here so we can fuck, if that's what you are thinking."

"Well of course that's what I was thinking." Cato smiles. "Come on, now. This is a perfect opportunity. Your life is in shambles and I'm sure some good dick will at least make it better for a little while. Nobody has to know."

"Degenerate pig! Taking advantage of me when I am so vulnerable. The way you can so casually talk about having sex with me while your girlfriend is at the funeral of my dead husband is ridiculous! Just leave why don't you!" I'm furious.

"Let's stop pretending like either of us has any morals. Your life is such a disaster right now and I'm offering you some sexual relief. I'm offering you my body. I'm being quite altruistic." Cato says.

"Do you even hear how preposterous you sound?" I utter.

"Fine. You can sit here in silence and wallow in your depressing circumstances. I was just trying to offer you some pleasure, because deep down we are both horny dirty people and I thought we could connect. I'll just leave." Cato responds.

He steps out of the shack without looking back and the door closes.

All I can think to myself is how Cato could have the nerve to be so open about cheating. Despite everything I have done, I would never admit that my actions were acceptable. I would never try to justify cheating. But then again, there is something strangely admirable about how honest he is about how bad he is? Why do I find that absolutely sexy? It makes no sense. My mind is going crazy. I should not even be thinking about how broad and big Cato's muscle are. But I am!

I try to get a grip of what is left of my sanity, however, the fire burning up in my pants is just too strong. I need him now!

I fling up the door and Cato is standing right there.

"I knew you wanted this dick." he says with a smirk.

"Get in here and fuck me quick." I say.

He comes back in and I immediately reach for his zipper. I can already tell it is massive by the bulge in his pants. I pull everything down and in front of me is the biggest cock I have ever seen. At least 11 inches. So thick and veiny. I can already taste it. Without hesitation, I put as much of it in my mouth as possible. Cato is moaning in deep tones and talking dirty while taking off his shirt.

"How do you like my gigantic dick?" he smiles.

"I fucking love it. Most beautiful cock I have ever seen."

"Oh yeah, huh? Better than Gale's?"

I nod.

"Better than Darius'?"

I nod again.

"Better than Peeta's?"

I nod for a third time while I put my face into his low hanging hairy balls.

"Fuck yeah, Katniss. Get in there. That's what a real man smells like."

After several more minutes of me choking on his manhood and relishing the taste of nuts, he picks me up off my knees and takes me to the wall. He bends me over and rips off my clothes.

"I'm gonna pound you so hard you'll be squirting everywhere." Cato says.

"Please don't tease me. Just shove it in. I need it so badly. More than anything." I respond.

"Oh, I know." Cato says with sympathy in his eyes. "I know how much you need a good fucking."

And that's what he gives me. For nearly twenty minutes he gives me the greatest sex I have ever had. Doggie, then missionary, then cowgirl and so much more. By the time he comes inside my wet pussy, we are sweating from head to toe.

We put our clothes back on and try to cool down. Neither of us really say anything much. It becomes clear that we desperately need to leave the shack because the funeral is over and people are probably wondering where the hell we are.

"Not a word of this to a soul, you hear me." I say.

"Yes, of course. I told you I wouldn't." Cato replies.

"Just making sure."

"So...should we do this again in a week or so?" he asks.

I feel like shouting at him because this was definitely a one time thing, but he seems so interested in wanting it again...and maybe so do I...so all I say is,

"We'll discuss it another time."

He laughs and we both leave the shack, looking and smelling of sex.

What have I done...


	3. Chapter 3

*1 week before Peeta's death*

I have spent my whole life living a lie. Never allowing anybody to discover my secrets, that if revealed, would certainly cause havoc for my relationships. But I have suffered enough. Suffered having to pretend every single day that I am someone that I'm not. I love Katniss with all my heart. I love her mind, her body, her fearlessness and her dedication to me.

What what she do if she ever discovered? Would she forgive me? Would she laugh in my face? Would she storm out of my life forever? The endless possibilities in my mind consume me. I pace around the kitchen waiting for Finnick to arrive. Katniss is away on a girl's trip with Johanna and Annie, so it's just us guys. I trust Finnick. Far more than anyone else I know, he would understand.

It's half past noon when he arrives and I eagerly jump to the door to greet him.

"Peeta!" Finnick smiles. "Thanks for inviting me over."

Every time I see Finnick, I am awe struck. He's just absolutely gorgeous. It takes everything I've got to hide the erection growing quickly in my jeans. How could I not be attracted to him? Today he wears tight khaki shorts above the knee that showcase his strong golden legs, a pink tank top that screams he's comfortable in his sexuality, and low top white converse shoes without socks to finish off this incredibly simple but hot look.

"Come on in!" I say. And in mind I want him to come in, as in cum in my asshole while he fucks me. "I just finished preparing lunch for us."

We go to the kitchen, chow down on our sandwiches, and catch up. It's been nearly a month since Finnick and I spent any time together.

"So, how's the marriage going?" Finnick asks.

"That's a loaded question." I joke.

"Trouble in paradise?" Finnick says.

"No. We've just been trying to get pregnant and it's a lot more difficult then anticipated." I respond.

"Well, do I need to teach you how to insert a penis into a vagina?" Finnick laughs. "It's a lot like putting a trident right through a fish and having the juices go everywhere."

"Thanks for that incredibly unnecessary and bizarre description." I smile. "I know how to get the deed done."

"So what's the matter?" Finnick ponders.

"It's just...just...well it's a tad embarrassing."

"Peeta, it's just us men here. We are pals. You can tell me the truth."

I know he's right, but it's still quite uncomfortable to have to admit. I'm not used to talking about such matters in the open, even if it is with a close friend. There's no point in deflecting now, Finnick will only purse the topic more. When it comes to sex, nobody more freely talks about it then Finnick and he is quite the master at it, so I've heard.

"I have a hard time ejaculating inside of her." I spit out as quickly as possible.

"Oh. Well, why do you think that is?" he asks. "Are you no longer attracted to her?"

"What, no that isn't it. I've always been attracted to her. It's just my mind has been elsewhere. I find myself..." I trail off.

"You find yourself...what?" Finnick is quite curious.

"I find myself thinking about anal a lot." I whisper.

"Anal? I mean I love anal and all...but it isn't going to get Katniss pregnant." Finnick replies.

"I should clarify. I don't want to have anal with her...I want to receive it...from a man."

I must be out of my mind for sharing that incredibly delicate piece of information. The ramifications of what I just said can never be taken back. This is one of the moments I have been waiting for my entire life, but I don't feel free and at ease finally. I'm overwhelmed by the reality of what is going to happen next. Finnick could tell Annie or Katniss herself and who knows how she will react. Who knows how my family will too. My mother so sickened by me as it is without even knowing this detail of myself. I just put my marriage in jeopardy.

Finnick doesn't say anything. He seems unsure and bewildered by the conversation now. Surely, he did not come over here and expect this.

Before he can utter a word, I say, "There's more."

"Excuse me?" Finnick finally speaks out.

I can't help that my friend's beauty has a strange way of me sharing all my skeletons in the closet. There is simply no way what I say next could not change the course of my life.

"It isn't just that I'm attracted to guys...it's that I'm actually a girl in a man's body. I'm trans, Finnick… and I love you."...


End file.
